


The End of a Journey

by tobethefairybest



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, SatoSere, amourshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobethefairybest/pseuds/tobethefairybest
Summary: OneShot for Amourshippingday 2016! It's also the second day for Amourshipping week and today's theme is: Confession This is my first Pokémon fanfic, enjoy!Disclaimer: I own this story on ffnet and reposted it here on AO3





	

“I can't wait to see Daddy again!'' Bonnie squealed as she ran over the platform; ''come on Clemont, don't be such a Slowpoke!” 

“It's not my fault we overslept again!” Clemont yelled back as he tried to keep up with his little sister's pace. He tried to catch his breath as he leaned against a pillar of the train platform. 

As he looked down he saw a very well known Pikachu, it looked up to him as if it wanted to ask him why he stopped running. A hand firmly landed on his shoulder. “I don't want to put any more pressure on you, but your train is kinda leaving in 5 minutes...” a familiar voice said. 

Clemont looked up to the face of his best friend and strongest trainer he has ever met. “Oh man, you can't be serious!” A stressed out Bonnie came running up to them as she impatiently jumped from one leg to the other. “Hurry up brother! We can't miss this train, the next one will leave 3 hours later!''

Clemont stood up straight and adjusted his glasses which had slid down to the tip of his nose. Ash stood in front of him and stretched his hand out towards him; “I guess this is it then, isn't it?”

“Jeez you make it sound like we'll be gone forever. You can visit us any time when you visit Kalos again.” The blonde gym leader said as he shook Ash's hand. Pikachu has climbed his way to his trainer's shoulder and happily received a chin scratch as a last goodbye. 

A sudden realisation struck the black haired trainer; “But what about Serena? She won't make it in time!” Why did she have to go shopping at a time like this?

“She'll be fine.” Clemont calmly said. 

“Fine?! If she doesn't show up in 2 minutes she will miss the train!” Ash said panicking. 

The gym leader walked up to the entrance of the train and looked over his shoulder as he waved him goodbye; “Bye Ash! Take care! Until we meet again!” 

“But-“ 

“Hey Serena!” Bonnie yelled as she stood in the doorstep of the train's door.

The still confused trainer turned around just in time to see Serena walking towards him. Why is she so calm? She is going to miss her train! “Thank goodness you made it in time! The train is just about to leave!”

Serena couldn’t help but laugh about his stressed facial expression. “It's true I have to catch the train that goes to Lumiose City to get home, but I'll wait until the next one.” 

“But- but what about Clemont and Bonnie?” Ash stuttered in surprise; ''Don't you want to say goodebye to them?”

“I already did that earlier this morning,” Serena said as she looked at the window of the train where the blond siblings could be spotted. “They knew I would skip this train.”

“Eeh? Why would you skip a train if you can catch this one as well?”

Serena sighed. He really is the densest person on earth. She stepped forward. “Because I have something to tell you...”

“Something worth skipping a train for?”

This was it; the moment she had planned out for months now. She couldn't get cold feet now. It was now or never. “Ash, I –“ A loud whistle gave the signal for the train to leave. 

“Did you say something Serena? I couldn't hear ya because of the train.” 

Bonnie was hanging out of the door that was about to close. “She wants to say: I love you!”

Serena jumped up as her cheeks instantly turned red. Why, Bonnie? You kept it quiet for months and now...

Ash looked puzzled at the lemon-haired girl. “Ehhh, you love me Bonnie?” He widely grinned. “I see you as a very close friend too!” he yelled as he waved. 

This didn't go as planned, she wanted to tell him everything she had felt for him over the past year. She wanted to tell him as clear as possible how she truly felt, but Bonnie's impulsive action forced her to just get straight to the point. 

“No she means I love you!” Serena shouted over the noises of the leaving train.

Ash turned around towards the honey-blonde performer, his grin had vanished and his eyes had widened. “Wha- what did you say?”

This couldn't be true, she was sure he heard her. “You heard me!” His facial expression said it all, didn't it? 

“No I did not! The train makes too much noise!” He yelled back as he used his hands as a speaker.

“Let's wait for the train to be gone then!” Serena yelled back.  
They both watched the train leave and waved at the last glances of the Lumiose siblings. The rambling noise faded away as the train left their sight.

Ash waited as long as possible until not even a glimpse of the train could be seen any longer. As soon as he turned around he had to face Serena. Of course he had heard her, but he had pretended he didn't to buy himself some time to come up with an answer.

“Pi?” His beloved teammate that still remained on his shoulder seemed confused about the whole situation. 

“It's okay buddy, could you please leave us alone for a few minutes? I wish I could explain it to you…” 

“Pi pika!” The yellow mouse responded as he seemed to understand the words of his trainer. It jumped down and ran off into the crowd of travellers passing by. 

He took a long, deep breath and slowly turned around. 

“Serena, I-“ But he stopped when he saw the usually cheerful girl. She had turned her head away and tears seemed to be welling up in her ocean-blue eyes. “Hey, come on Serena, what's wrong?”

“It just- it just doesn't matter what I say. You'll never understand!”

Ash gulped. Did she really think that he was so dense?

He placed his hands gently on her shoulders. “Serena, please look at me.”

She was surprised by his gesture and slowly turned her head until their faced opposed each other. Here goes nothing.

“It's true I have never understood everything about romantic stuff. The only strong feelings I know are those of friendship for everybody I've travelled with and all the Pokémon I've caught. I don't know how love feels, but I know I feel different when I’m with you, like I don't want to be without you anymore.” 

Serena couldn’t believe he was actually telling her this, his amber brown eyes were still locked on hers. This had to be a dream. 

“I am not sure if that's how love is supposed to feel like, but it's enough for me to say that I- I love you too...”

The tears that had been welling up in her eyes lost their grip and streamed down her face. “You-You do?”

“Hey, don’t cry! Did I say something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t.” She said smiling as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. Without further hesitation she took a step forward and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. “I am just really happy.”  
Ash stood with his arms still stretched forward, not knowing how to respond. He felt his face heat up and felt hopelessly lost. How on earth was he supposed to return this? Just when he was about to just stay standing in this awkward position, he noticed his tiny yellow friend sitting straight up behind Serena. It had been jumping up and down to gain his trainer’s attention. As soon as it saw Ash noticing him, it made gestures with his tiny paws as if it was trying to embrace the air. 

The bond the trainer shared with his electric rodent was strong enough to make Ash understand his partner’s hint in an instant. Slowly he lowered his arms and laid them around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder as he closed his eyes. He felt her hair tickling in his ear. So this is what it would feel like.

“You know I went shopping right?” Serena said with a small blush on her cheeks as she freed herself from his hug. She took out four tickets out of her bag. “Do you want to come along with me to spend some time with my mom and me in Vaniville?” 

Surprised by this action, Ash quickly responded. “Of course! That would be great!” He took a look at the two blue and silver tickets that gave access to the train to Lumiose City. There were two more tickets, smaller and red of colour. He pointed at the other tickets. “But Serena, what are those tickets for then?” 

She picked out the two other tickets and held them teasingly in front of his face. “Those are plane tickets my mom sent me.”

She waited a moment to enjoy the look on the confused boy’s face. “Two plane tickets to Kanto


End file.
